


Little Things #17

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jackson can't seem to stop talking to you.





	Little Things #17

“We literally just separated ten minutes ago.”

“It’s not my fault your voice is beautiful and I want to hear all the time.”

Jackson, a professional pleasure giver, is luckily your boyfriend. He had just gone out to go to his work a few moments ago, but he seems to be missing you already.

“Aren’t you supposed to be driving?” you ask, not minding the compliments since your reddening cheeks are proof enough of their effect, even though he can’t see them right now.

“I am driving. I connected my phone to the car speaker. Why? Do you want me to end the call? Am I disturbing you?”

“No, silly. I just don’t want you to get into an accident.”

“I’ll make sure I won’t. I still need to go home to you.”

The call continues, your blush returning every now and then. Aside from making people’s day, Jackson also has the talent to keep on talking about things. It’s like he never gets out of interesting topic to discuss. Before the conversation about Bambam becomes dull, he brings up his curiosity about how Mark must be feeling with Jaebeom treating him as a friend.

“I mean, if I have to call Jaebeom _‘hyung’_ even though we’re only months apart, shouldn’t he call Mark _‘hyung’_ too?”

“Jackson, I thought you’ve all sorted this out already.”

“Doesn’t mean I stopped wondering.”

He keeps on talking about anything and everything, making you wonder when he’ll put the phone down. He must be nearing their company yet he doesn’t show any sign of dropping the topic.

“That’s right! That’s how Mark was before. I’ll ask him a question and he won’t even make a sound.”

Somehow, your silence from the distraction of your thoughts answered whatever Jackson was saying.

“Babe, shouldn’t you be in front of the company by now? Why don’t you go and do your thing? I’ll wait for you to come home and tell me more,” you subtly hint his need to go to work.

“I still want to talk to you though. I can talk while walking inside. I can even let you hear what I’m going to record today.”

“No, you should focus on your work. It’s okay. We can talk later.”

“But I might be too tired later and fall asleep without telling you what happened today.”

“That’s alright. I can do the talking then.”

The other line becomes silent for a while, until Jackson speaks again. “That’s a good idea! I’d love to hear everything you want to say. How about you tell me what you’re planning to do today?”

“Well…” you start listing the errands you have to do, forgetting your goal to make Jackson drop the call. Minutes turn to hours and still, you two are discussing about whatever things that pops in your minds.

“Look at the lovestruck fool,” Bambam points at Jackson who has been at the corner all day, smiling widely while he listens to you. Yugyeom nods in agreement to his best friend. “He’s creeping me out.”

“Well, that’s what you call… _whipped._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
